


Fallout: Gotham

by MischiefHowl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Writing, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew secrets that would drive the most able man insane. And in the end, he becomes Gotham's savior and Gotham would live because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout: Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for awhile. a Fallout version AU of Gotham. It sounded much more interesting inside my head. I might update this story idea, make another version or if one believes they have an idea, please comment or message me on my Tumblr: toxicmischief  
> I also wish that there was like a Fallout: New York in the game. Sure there are mentions and things but I would love like a game or a DLC of it.

The heat was nothing to the Crime Lord who stood in an area, watching ahead. His umbrella holding his weight well. 

What he was looking at was none other than the Vault that was being worked on. His eyes staring almost intensely at it. He could take in any flaw in anything and no secret was kept from him for long. 

Oswald Cobblepot knew things that no normal man should know. The darkest secrets that he once said 'if I tell you, you may go mad' and just chuckle afterward. But his eyes shown he wasn't joking. His green eyes showing an almost feral and wild side to them. 

And even Vault-Tec couldn't hide their dirty secrets from him. Even when they attempted to keep his name from the list. He always made sure his name was going to be on the list. He didn't like it either. The list was.. off from what he saw. There were some people yes. But not enough.

He paid no mind for the time being and instead watched the Vault become complete. It was always a What-If with the Pre-War. The nukes that could drop at any moment brought around The Vaults. But with it, only he knew of the dark truths. The flaws. Once completed and finally finding a way to sneak into it. He walks inside the halls, taking in the interesting art of it. But mentally taking down other things as well. There was only silence aside from his soft clicking footsteps.

He came and left and no one was the wiser. He walks into the Lounge with a growing smile as he eyed each of his men. "We've got some work to do" They all agreed. He called to each of them about what they would do and what area...

\---

"And how do you know of all this, Penguin?" Jim asked, sounding not fully convinced about it. But also had a hint of worry in his tone.   
What Oswald had said was out of the blue. He just limped inside the GCPD and requested James Gordon. Harvey had to roll his eyes. "Jim your boyfriend's here!" He made sure to call it across the station and all eyes glanced up, some cops having to snicker and even Oswald had to smile though he wanted to just wanted to jab Jim's partner with his umbrella. 

It was explained in hushed tones, making sure that no one heard anything for to long. Speaking of a potential attack within the week and to stay close to the Vault for at least that week. If it turned out to be a lie or a screwed up drill than Oswald promised he'd let Jim arrest him. "No one keeps secrets from me. I am certain that something will happen. It is also a feeling. Like I can see it.."

James once believed him to be not right in the head as soon as they saw each other for the first time. And on the dock. Where Oswald claimed he could see a terrible war coming. And it happened to. Though he was sure that the man made sure it happened. But it has become a thing around the streets. 'Penguin Says Something, It's Most Likely Right' His eyes look into the tired but determined eyes of the gangster. He always saw some lie in them, like Oswald just couldn't tell a full lie in them. "I will stick close to the Vault for one week."

"Thank you. It makes me less worried now." He smiled finally. "I will tell Ed about it next."

"No, I will let him know and Lee. Is there anything else?"

Oswald frowns some as he glanced around before looking him dead in the eye again. "Vault Tec is not all what they seem." And with that chilling sentence, he waddled out of the station. Leaving the new commissioner alone with the worried thought in his head. What if it was true?

\---

It was the days in October, even though New York should be cold. Thanks to the reactor not acting right, it remained hot. It was nothing out of place, just an ordinary day. But it was always the calm before the storm. And Oswald's worry turned out to be true in the most horrible way.

The nuke hit New York, destroying all in it's path. Gotham felt the deafening sound but the hard blast of hot air and the horrifying sight of the mushroom cloud was what sent perhaps the would into a panic. The warning was barely a few seconds before New York was hit. And the panic ensued. 

It was the day that James saw what humanity truly does in a state of panic. No longer showing care for eachother and even beating the elderly or children out of the way to get closer to salvation that was the Vault 125. But by the end. Only a few were allowed through the entrance. Showing the dark truth. Vault Tec only allowed few in, those on a list and nearly all of Gotham was not on it. No amount of begs or pleas touched the men. 

At least until two men ran forward in obviously stolen military armor. And those that didn't know to move would get shown as examples. Mini-guns shooting through and at the other military, making sure that they got at least out of the way and allowed people running in. Ignoring all protests from the Vault-Tec staff.

Oswald stood there, watching with a dark smirk. While it felt like hours and felt like this was slow. It was all just seconds. He planned it all from beginning to end.. Well not everything.

"Jim! Jim I can't find Barbara!" Was the cry that caught Oswald's ear as well as Jim who ran forward to meet his wife. Oswald walking through the panic and stood there watching them and listening while she explained. "In the panic I couldn't hang onto her! I need to find her!" Jim was in hysterics to at this and agreed to go find her, though he felt the worse was coming.

"I will find her" Was the words that broke through the scared parents words. Oswald stood with a small smile. "I can find her. Go too the Vault" He was run-limping before they could stop him. Lee holding her son close to her as James pushed her gently towards the vault. "Go, I will go with him" Jim ran forward to catch up with him.

Finding her was the worst minute of his life. With the fiery death coming in. But there she sat, hiding in an alley close by, holding her teddy bear tightly. Oswald took no time nor spoke. He grabbed hold of her and though she struggled some, he held tight. Barbara saw her father and calmed down. The two running back as quick as they could. Oswald nearly losing his balance at times due to his leg. But never falling.

He gave Jim the small child and the two walks in. It was so close and Oswald made a choice. Try to save them all and all die. Or save those that were in the Vault already and have a chance?

He chose the obvious and pressed the button.. the vault door moving closed.. until it suddenly stopped. Partly open.. it was stuck. The computer showing an ERROR in the structure and the cries of horror from both sides came forth. Oswald looking at Jim's family and the families ahead of him.. He shook his head and pushed through the part-open door. He climbs the stairs, seeing everything.. and found it. a strange object was jammed into it. He glared at the door.. "So you vermin think that you can screw us over?" He whispers. He knew it was one of the staff. They would die and they didn't care, perhaps Vault-Tec gave a rule that if something goes wrong they all will die.. but no, he won't let them. A King wouldn't let his kingdom die... even if...

He did what he knew would work. He kicked the object hard with his bad leg, ignoring the agony that shot through his body. He kicked and kicked and kicked until he swore he could feel the bone break- finally the object breaking and breathing out as he saw the Vault door close. He swore he heard Jim yelling out his name.. it was fine. This was alright. Gotham will survive longer.. He finally did something good.

The blazing heat was quick and hit the sealed door, making it rattle but not give way. Oswald somehow saved them. The cheers started. Jim looked down at his children and than at Lee who hugs him. 

The vault would continue to remain sealed for the next two hundred years. Until the radiation began to fade away. People lived within without trouble or sudden breaks in anything. All due to Penguin finding each flaw and trick in it. There was no experimenting, no nothing. Ed, Bruce, Harvey, and many others had been saved from the nukes and endured. But they were not allowed to forget just who saved them. A gangster, once a snitch, that turned into a Crime Lord. Oswald Cobblepot had known what would happen to him if he helped them and he pressed forward, this time with no plan on somehow returning..

And Jim had a sense of regret that he never told him goodbye or thank you. The Gordon family lived through the generations. And Jame's greatest grand daughter got to witnesses the world for the first time and left the vault to rebuild and explore. Keeping Gotham's name.   
That is perhaps why he earned the same name. To this day he never believed himself to live up to being as great as Penguin. Oswald Gordon looks at the Wasteland, seeing the destroyed buildings and some strange creatures. Radroaches above most of them. But also seeing the many skeletons that were left at the nuclear blaze. His eyes cast over one that were above them, on the top of where stairs were... it made him feel the most sad.

Oswald Gordon would never fully take pride in his great names nor believed he would ever live up to it.. in a world that was now so new. He felt for a time that they were the last of humanity in New York. Which after a few years, turns out to be wrong. Raiders still counting as people. Gotham would be rebuilt anew. Much brighter than that over two hundred years ago. Him becoming a leader to turn to, giving out justice best he can do. And fighting when he must.

Gotham thrives and fights strong. But also were accepting of any being that wished for only peace. Ex-Raiders, Mutants, you name it and there is at least one in the city. He slowly became proud of himself and his home. Barely any crime was made. And the dark history of Gotham was long forgotten... Life will always be good in generations to come.


End file.
